Not How It was Ment to Be
by SoClovely
Summary: So this is a Throve Fanfiction. My friend made me write it, and I'm publishing it for fun! I'm a Clato shipper, however. Just for the record :)
1. Chapter 1

**Not How it Was Meant to Be**

[This is a Throve Fanfiction. (My friend wanted me to write it ~ Clato all the way, baby!) This is a three or four part story. Hope it turns out Ok!]

**Clove**

I was just about to kill her. That annoying little, pathetic girl from District 12. Fire Girl. Katniss. Her name hisses like poison in the back of my brain as I am lifted away from the brat. I stifle a gasp. It's him. Thresh. The huge District 11 boy has picked me up, and is now yelling in my face. Something about Rue. Oh, right. I had taunted that little baby into Katniss's face.

"I didn't kill her!" I yelp, scared and afraid for my life.

Thresh ignores me "Were you going to cut her? Like you cut the little girl?" He bellows. He is so close, I could lick him if I wanted to. Still holding me by my throat, he tells Katniss to leave. Why won't he kill her? Or me, for that matter.

Just then, a cannon goes off, and Katniss has faded into the trees. Cato. His name itself clears my head. I start to yell "CATO! CA-"

The boy's large hand clapped itself to my mouth, and black spots begin to appear. I'm sure that I am going to die, until he releases his hand, and drags me over to the supplies. I just watch him rip up Cato and my bag. There was some sort of armor in it. It takes me a while to process this, but Foxface must be dead. Peeta has been sulking in a cave, thanks to that cut Cato gave him. And, there's no way Cato died. So, safe to assume that it was Foxface that died. At least, that's what Cato and I called her. Her build had been lean, her eyes willy, and her hand red. Not to mention that she was one of the smartest.

Reality hits me in the face when Thresh begins to head to the wheat fields. Instinct kicks in, and I struggle, against going there, into a place of unknown. However, I realize to late that my efforts will be futile, and Thresh just pulls me into the endless fields, with Cato nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Thresh**

I wonder what stopped me from killing Knife Girl. Sure, she was vicious, and about to kill Fire Girl. But... Something inside me had stopped me. Maybe I could use her as a lure for Sword Boy? They seemed to care about one another. Plus, he would be on the lookout for her, as they could go home together. Ha, cute. If Rue had lasted longer... I could have taken the girl who was almost my little sister home. She would be safe, forever naive to the games. Well, to late to turn back now.

I think that it's fear that keeps Knife Girl silent. What else would It be? I am dragging her through a place she has never so much as seen in a picture before, and I'm her only chance. My grip on her wrist stays tight, and she occasionally tests it. Of course, to no prevail. My instincts lead us to the shelter I had. There, I had two stones set up to grind wheat, a sickle to gather the wheat and kill animals, along with a blanket and sleeping bag that I had used to make a lean-to. In a way, I had found my paradise in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have one Favorite and two follows! Yay! Thank you, 98nomes, and EmeraldSapphireClove! So,earlier I forgot my disclaimer. I think it's safe to assume this, but there is no way I am Suzane Collins. That woman is so frekin amazing. Ok... So, let's have Effie do my dissclaimer ;)**

**Effie T : "Greetings! The Hunger Games is property to Suzane Collins, along with all the characters! Thanks everybody! And rember, Manners!"**

**Also, warning for swears.**

* * *

Clove

I follow Thresh to the midst of his fortress. I look around, and give him a mocked surprised look "Wow." I say, slowly and pronouncing every letter, as if he were stupid "Very... Interesting." I finish, with a smug look full of scorn on my face

* * *

Thresh

I slam the tiny girl down "YOU LISTEN!" I howl into her face "YOU CAUSED RUE'S DEATH! SHE WAS A CHILD! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU!" I bellow. The small girl's eyes are so, so scared. For a moment, I pity her. She is just as much as a child as Rue... No. Clove is alive. Rue is dead. Clove helped kill Rue. Clove is no child.

* * *

Clove

He scares the crap out of me when he yells. And, believe me, I can take care of that perfectly fine by myself. "I'M NOT SORRY! YOU KILLED TOO! WE ARE WORTH THE SAME!" I yell right back at him. Thresh gives me a cold stare.

* * *

Thresh

"Do you think that I have not wished to repent my actions a thousand times over?" I snarl, deep and animal like. "Do you think that I wanted to play these games? No, Knife Girl. I don't. You do." I spit on her, too. Right between her eyes. It is so utterly satisfying.

* * *

Clove

The rat spat on me. Fucking Spat on me! Screw him "You are stupid. These games are everything. I lived for these two weeks. And now, my glory is all ruined by a lumbering black hog." I hiss. He had not bothered to learn my name. He is an animal. Stupid. Undeveloped and ape-like.

* * *

Thresh

"What did you say?" I say, in a mix of a growl and a snarl. I tighten my grip on her jugular. Forget bait. Clove isn't worth my time. A Lumbering Black Hog? She couldn't com up with anything better? Moron.

* * *

Clove

I feel the grip tighten on my neck. Shit. I stare into the boy's eyes intensely as I can. Cato always said my dark eyes were so pricing, I could make anyone crumble. Cato. I must find him. Cato...

* * *

Thresh

Her eyes focus on me... I do not like this tricksy, lying girl. Her pale ebony skin, dark hair, dark eyes. She looks like one would say a Goddess did. This Cutting Girl is no Goddess. She is a child trained to murder.

* * *

Clove

The spots are coming back. I try to focus on something beautiful. Somehow, our eyes lock. The Boy from 11... His eyes are more soft brown then mine. They are chocolaty... Hm, I never met anyone with chocolate eyes... No, that's not all. His eyes have the tiniest streams of gold spreading out from the pupil, to the whites. They are barely there, but still there. His pupil is surrounded by a ridged circle of light brown... His eyes are so simply beautiful, enough to rival Cato's. I can't control myself anymore. Anyways, it may save my life. I struggle against him, and slip through just enough to lean in and kiss the boy. His lips are worn, and leather like. They taste faintly like wheat bread.

* * *

Thresh

Humans are complex creatures. I was looking into Clove's eyes for a moment, to be marveled by their simplistic beauty, with dark mahogany flecked with gray the color of slate, when she struggled against my grip, caught me off guard, and kissed me. Her breath was somewhat sweet, and lips very soft. Softer then any other girl's back at home. As strange as it seems, I would look back and say that the kiss tasted of mint. There was not a single mint leaf in the arena. I do not know how her kiss tasted like that. It just simply did. I let my guard down, and kiss her back fiercely, more then necessary maybe. That may have been my very last kiss, for all I knew. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

**Hate it? Eeep, don't hurt me! *Ducks and covers* So, R&R! Thanks! I aprritiate the support! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Reviews! Oh, I'm really excited! I also have free-time this weekend, so maybe one more update before Monday. Thank You Vetrans!**

**'Claire' - Thanks! :)**

**98nomes - I love Throve too! They have an interesting story. It's rather challenging and fun to write about.**

**clato4ever7 - Thank you! I love you username, by the way!**

**claote4ever7 is now Following the Story. A great many thanks to thee ;)**

**Now... For the disclaimer... How about Prim?**

**SoClovely: "Prim? You have been chosen for the disclaimer. If you don't mind..."**

**Prim: "Sure! So-"**

**Katniss: "NOOOO! Primy! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Prim: "Uh, it's just a Disclaimer, Katniss, but if it makes you happy..."**

**Katniss: "Ok. I'm not taking any chances, Little Duck."**

**Prim: "Hurry Up! I want to see the Cakes before it gets dark!"**

**Katniss: "Alright! SoClovely owns nothing. Happy? It all belongs to Suzane Collins, who brought me, Prim, Thresh, Clove and all of the others to life. So, enjoy the story!"**

* * *

Clove

The ferocity of the kiss surprises me, but I relax and soak it in. It's rather nice...

* * *

Thresh

I pull away, fearing that I can't be off-guard for so long. "Go to the lean-to." I whisper to Clove. "Stay for a while. And if you try to run, mercy won't find me next time." I leave a hint of a threat in my voice, for it is true. The girl with the knives will not always be on my good side.

* * *

Clove

Rather surprised, and still in a happy daze, I go to the lean-to. I sit down, and sharpen my knives. It's a calming thing for me, and it makes me happy. That's pretty much how rest of the day goes. I relax, and sharpen the knives.

* * *

Thresh

I thresh enough wheat for two, and pick up a fowl from a trap. I decided that it's not poisoned, and continue with the usual actions. Warm up the coals, and cook the bird without actually making a fire. I also discover some hidden berries. I gather the dark berries, and decide to add them to dinner. I retreat to the Lean-To for the day, though the sun is just setting.

* * *

Clove

I look up as Thresh walks into the shelter "Hi." I hoarsely whisper. This is rather strange. Days ago, there was no way I would ever look this boy in the eye. It has all changed tonight.

* * *

Thresh

"Hi." I softly reply. "I gathered some things." I say. I place the threshed wheat, the fowl and the berries. When the berries come out, Clove smacks my hand.

* * *

Clove

"No!" I shriek "That's Yew Berries!" I stagger away from the berries, a look of disgust and hatred on my face. All I can think about is my poor parakeet, that nibbled one Yew berry, and died moments after contact.

* * *

Thresh

"We don't have Yew Berries in 11... What's so bad about them?" I ask, intrigued. What could be so bad about these berries? Nightshade and Hemlock are bad news. But Yew? It sounds harmless.

* * *

Clove

"One touch can kill you." I say, and look up "Remove them, please."

* * *

Thresh

Why on earth would someone give deathly berries a name that rhymes with dew? Disgusted, I use a leaf to throw out the berries. I walk a few steps to the creek, and wash my hands in the small trickle of water.

* * *

Clove

Thresh's pack makes me curious. It's rather like a Pandora's Box. I am dying to open it, but what if it's something awful? Finally, curiosity gives in, and I open the pack. In it, is a large tub of slave. Healing slave? But Thresh is not hurt... Why would he need this?

* * *

Thresh

I return, and find Clove digging in my pack. She looks up at me, eyes innocent and wide. She picks up the large tub "What is this?" She asks. I come over, and squat by her. I squint at the unlabeled package. I take it from her, and unscrew the lid. In it, there is a lot of white paste. I tilt my head slightly, then dip my fingers in it, and rub it on my arm. It seems to have no effect. I shrug, and set it aside. "Never mind that. We can find use for it later. For now, let's eat."

* * *

Clove

I smile, and slowly eat the meal of fowl, wheat grains, and sip water. After we finish the meal, I only slightly hesitate before leaning in and kissing Thresh again. He has some sort of thing that makes me gravitate for him. Even during training, I sometimes wished to leave the Careers and see what this boy knew. The kiss is nor as desperate nor fierce as last time, but it feels good. Normal. I enjoy the boy's rough lips. It's something I normally would never experience.

* * *

Thresh

I savor the kiss, though this one tastes more like dinner then mint. It is very relaxing, the softness of Clove's lips. She is very pure, under all of the killing, and brutal slaughter. I think I may even grow to love her...

* * *

Clove

This time, It's me who pulls away. I casually glance to his arm, and gasp. The spot where Thresh rubbed the cream is invisible "Th-Thre-Thresh?" I ask in a mangled cry. Is this a trick of the capitol?

* * *

Thresh

I look at the spot which Clove gazes at. All I say is "Holy Shit!" Before the anthem blares.

* * *

**I hope this isn't Awful. R&R, Please! It makes the Author Happy! ;P**


End file.
